


Dog Days of February

by CharmedRumbelle



Series: Rumbelle AU/Notting Hill Series [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedRumbelle/pseuds/CharmedRumbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot from my 'Catch a Falling Star' verse - VERY spoilery if you haven't read CaFS in its entirety (you can find it archived here on AO3). This started as fluff and turned into fluffy angst. Some humorous moments, some drama, and some romantic fluffy cuteness. And dogs. And some smut and strong language as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days of February

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is part of my 'Catch a Falling Star' verse. It really won't make sense if you haven't read CaFS, and reading the one-shots 'Three Weeks' and 'Snow Day' will be helpful as well. If you're a new reader to this verse, drop me a line and let me know. This started out as fluff, but ended up being fluffy angsty fluff. Meant for this to be for Valentine's Day but was unable to finish in time. At any rate - enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Belle stood at the window in the upstairs bedroom and looked outside. More snow. This winter seemed like it was never going to end. She had accepted a small role in a movie shooting in New York, and had been working on a sound stage for ten days straight. They had one more day left on the shoot and then her part of filming would be done – and she was snowed in. The filming had been postponed to the following day, and Belle hoped that it wouldn't be postponed any longer than that. It was two days until Valentine's Day, and this was her year to do the planning.

After their first Valentine's Day together, which consisted of the two of them spending the day together in bed, she and Nick decided that, instead of buying gifts for one another, they would take turns every year planning a romantic evening. Belle had everything planned down to the letter for this Valentine's Day, not one detail was left undone.

She just hadn't planned for the snow. She had hoped it would have settled down by now, but it hadn't.

Due to her busy schedule, as well as Nick's, who found himself busied with extra orders at this time of year, Olivia had spent the past two nights at Bae and Emma's place. They felt it would be easier to get her off to school this way. Unfortunately, school was closed once again and Emma and Bae had to find a way to entertain three children instead of only two. They had already informed Nick and Belle that as soon as the snow let up, the boys would be spending the weekend with grandpa, which Nick and Belle agreed was only fair. As long as it was after Valentine's Day.

Belle jumped and gasped as she was grabbed from behind. "There you are." Nick growled, wrapping his arms around her tightly as he kissed her neck. "Thought you were coming down for breakfast."

"Just got a call from the set; they're postponing till tomorrow." Belle said.

"Damn. How disappointing." Nick said, not sounding disappointed at all. He began to maneuver his left hand under her nightgown and grabbed her breast while he continued to kiss her neck.

"We were almost done, the shoot was going so well. If we don't finish we'll lose the momentum." Belle said.

"How about we have some momentum right here?" Nick suggested. He grabbed her in a slightly brusque manner and turned her around, then planted a deep kiss on her lips. "I've missed you." he whispered.

"You've seen you every day." Belle said.

"I've seen you asleep every day, this is the first time I've seen you awake in over a week." Nick said.

"I'm sorry – our schedules just haven't been able to gel the past couple of weeks, it'll get back to normal once filming is over." Belle said. "I just want to finish – and don't you have work that needs to be done by today?"

"Finished it up last night. I have – well, nothing to do today, really, I wonder what we could pass the time with. I mean – you're home, I'm home, and obviously neither of us are going anywhere, and Olivia is at Bae's, and – oh, that means we're alone, doesn't it?" Nick teased, and he began to remove her nightgown.

"Nick, I'm hungry, at least let me go have breakfast." Belle whined as she stopped him. Nick sighed. "You ate yours."

"Alright, fine – hurry up about it, I'll be waiting right here." Nick said. Belle gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll make it quick." Belle said.

"That better be the only thing you make quick today." Nick teased as she flitted out of the room. When Belle returned nearly twenty minutes later, Nick was sitting up in bed under the covers, his pajamas lying in a heap on the floor.

"I thought you always like it when I undress you." Belle said as she climbed onto the bed.

"It's been over a week, Belle – we can skip that part." Nick said.

"I thought you didn't want to be quick about anything today." Belle commented.

"Well, no, but – we can skip some of the particulars. Come here." Nick growled, and he pulled Belle on top of him and kissed her as he removed her nightgown, this time finishing doing so, and he tossed it onto the floor. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you." Belle replied. Belle giggled as Nick shoved the blankets downward then pulled them over the two of them.

"Did you miss me too?" Nick whispered.

"I always miss you when you're not with me." Belle said. "I wish you could have been on the set, I always do so much better when you're there."

"I'm sure you did fine." Nick said, and he cupped her breasts in his hands and took them into his mouth one at a time, slowly circling each nipple with his tongue. Just as he began to move his hands downward toward Belle's pelvic area, he looked to his right and stopped.

"Nick? What's wrong?" Belle asked.

"The dog. He's watching us." Nick said dryly. Belle just laughed, and she turned and looked to find Pongo standing at the edge of the bed, his chin resting on top of it.

"Hey Pongo!" Belle cooed at him.

"Don't talk to him, we were doing something and he interrupted." Nick said, flustered.

"He did not, he was just curious. He's never seen – this before, he's always in Olivia's room at night." Belle said.

"I told you he should have gone with Olivia to Bae and Emma's place." Nick grumbled.

"We didn't know she'd be stuck there for this long." Belle said. "You miss Olivia, don't you Pongo?" Belle said, and Pongo's tail wagged excitedly.

"Why are you talking to him?" Nick asked.

"He's lonely, Nick." Belle said.

"HE'S lonely? I'm the one who's fucking lonely, and you're worried about the damn dog." Nick said, and Pongo jumped up onto the bed just as Nick said this. Belle started to laugh even more. "Alright, that's it – I am NOT having a three-way with a dog." Nick pushed Belle off of him and sat up. He reached for his cane and climbed out of bed.

"Nick – come on. Come back here." Belle said.

"No, you clearly like him better than me. I'm gonna go take a shower." Nick said. Belle sighed and rolled her eyes while petting Pongo for a bit.

"It's alright. He likes you, he's just – a bit crabby today." Belle said to Pongo, and then she got up and made her way into the bathroom. Nick was already in the shower, and Belle simply climbed in with him. She stood behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry." Belle whispered. Nick sighed and turned around.

"I am, too. I just wanted us to have a little bit of romance – we don't have as many opportunities for that anymore, like when we were first together. Right now even – when was the last time we made love in the shower?" Nick asked.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Belle said. "Let's do something about that."

"Did you close the door? I don't need the dog peeking his nose in here." Nick said.

"What is the big deal?" Belle asked.

"Well, I'd feel badly for the poor thing. He'd see us carrying on and get all depressed because he'd know he'd never get to do that sort of thing – thanks to you." Nick said.

"It was the responsible thing to do, Nick." Belle said. "Are we going to talk about Pongo all morning or are we going to – do something else?"

"Alright – something else it is." Nick said, and he wrapped his arms around Belle and kissed her, then pushed her against the shower wall.

"Nick, be careful, you're supposed to hold onto the railings, that's why I had them installed, for your safety." Belle reminded him.

"That's for when I'm alone, I don't need to use the bloody railings to make love to my wife in the shower." Nick said, and he pushed her against the wall and kissed her. "Oh, Belle. Oh god, I need you so bad, sweetheart." He wrapped both of his arms around her neck and just as he was about to kiss her again, he lost his balance. Belle screamed as the two of them fell – Belle falling backward and Nick falling forward on top of her. Belle took the brunt of the fall, as Nick was cushioned by her body as they landed on the shower floor. Belle immediately groaned in pain. "Oh my god – Belle, are you alright?" Nick asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure." Belle said, fighting back tears. "Are you hurt?"

"I think I'm okay, might have a few bruises." Nick said.

"I told you to use the railing." Belle said.

"I know, I'm sorry." Nick said as he carefully moved from on top of her. Belle landed hard on her left side, and Nick immediately noticed that her left wrist was already swelling up. Belle moved to sit up and screamed out in pain as she placed her hand on the floor. She then turned to look at it.

"Nick, my wrist – I think it's broken." Belle said, now starting to cry.

"Oh god. Shit." Nick said. "I won't be able to get you to a hospital in this weather, I'll have to call an ambulance."

"No! I don't need an ambulance coming here, someone's bound to photograph that, I don't need that in some gossip rag!" Belle screamed at him.

"We need to get you to a hospital, Belle, what am I supposed to do?" Nick asked.

"Call Graham. He's still on family leave, maybe he can come and get us, that'll be more discreet." Belle suggested.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Nick said, and he grabbed onto the railing and stood up, realizing that he was a quite sore himself.

"Sure, now you use the railing." Belle said through her tears.

"Come on." Nick said, offering her his hand and pulling her up with her right hand. He reached for the faucet handle and turned off the water, then reached out of the shower for a towel and wrapped it around Belle. "It'll be alright, sweetheart. Everything will be fine." Nick assured her.

* * *

It was almost dinner time when they arrived home; Nick's limp was more pronounced than usual as he and Belle entered the house, followed by Graham, who had come to get them in his SUV. Pongo barked excitedly as they entered the house.

"Graham, can you let him out and feed him, please?" Belle asked.

"Of course – come on boy!" Graham shouted, and the dog happily followed him. Belle sat down on the sofa and sighed. Her left hand was in a cast; just as she suspected, she had broken her wrist. Fortunately it was a clean break and no surgery was required. The doctor told her to anticipate the cast being on for at least four weeks, possibly longer depending on how it was healing. She had chosen a light blue color for the cast. Nick sat down next to her, grimacing a bit. He had fallen harder than he realized and was so worried about Belle he didn't notice how bad the pain in his right leg was until they were at the hospital. Belle insisted that he have it x-rayed. Fortunately, he didn't damage his leg any further, although the x-ray did show some pronounced arthritis forming near his knee and ankle, which he already knew without having an x-ray. He did bruise his leg badly though, as well as his right hip, and he knew that he was going to be terribly sore for the next several days. Belle also had several bruises on her left side as well. Nick reached out and touched the fingers on her left hand.

"I like the blue. Matches your eyes." Nick said, and Belle shot him an angry glare. "Belle, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, sweetheart."

"Yes, I heard you say that at least a hundred times at the hospital." Belle said, and she sighed. "One more day, Nick. We had one more day left of filming, I was really proud of this project, I've never done comedy before and it was going so well." Belle sniffled back her tears.

"Can't they – shoot around your hand or something?" Nick asked.

"I don't see how it's possible. They'll have to re-configure everything, they'll probably have to shut down production for at least a week now, all because you're a stubborn jackass." Belle stood up. "The film is ruined, and now Valentine's Day is ruined, I hope you're happy." Belle stomped up the stairs in a huff just as Graham came back into the room with Pongo. The dog jumped onto the sofa and sat down next to Nick. Nick looked at the dog.

"I hope you know this is technically all YOUR fault." Nick said, and Pongo gave him a sloppy kiss.

"I better go – Ruby's called three times in the last hour, she's getting pretty antsy." Graham said. "It's driving us mad – Anita just won't stop crying, the doctor said she's fine, it's just a bad case of colic but my god – we barely get any sleep."

"Tell Ruby it's payback, she was the same way." Nick commented. "It'll get better. Belle and Olivia and I were going to come by this weekend to visit, but – well, we'll see now. How we're doing and all."

"You two gonna be alright here?" Graham asked.

"Well, I suppose we'll find out, won't we?" Nick said. "Thank you for helping us out. Tell Ruby to call me tomorrow."

"Alright – be careful. See you later." Graham said, and he left. Nick sighed and proceeded to head upstairs, with Pongo following behind. He entered the bedroom; Belle was lying on the bed, curled up in a ball, and crying. Nick climbed onto the bed and gently began to run his fingers through her hair.

"Go away." Belle mumbled. Nick ignored her request and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Are you in pain, love?" Nick asked. Belle sniffled and looked up at him.

"A little bit." she admitted. Her eyes were red from crying. Nick caressed her cheek gently.

"The doctor gave you some pain medicine, you want to take some of that?" Nick asked.

"I'm hungry; I think I should eat something first." Belle said.

"Yeah, me too. How about I order out for pizza, the snow has let up now, I'm sure they're back to delivering." Nick said.

"Okay." Belle said, starting to calm down, and Pongo jumped onto the bed.

"Off." Nick demanded.

"No – let him stay. He's scared, he doesn't know what's going on." Belle said. Nick glared at the dog. "It's not Pongo's fault, I know that's what you're thinking."

"No, I suppose it's not. Technically." Nick admitted.

"There's no technically about it, it's your fault for being stupid and careless." Belle said. Nick was quiet. "I know how much you hate that there limitations on what you can physically do, but we've always worked around that. I have never once complained about anything when you've been unable to do something or had difficulty doing something because of your leg. We had the entire front of the house redone to make it more accessible for you. We had the stairwell redone to make it more accessible for you. I had those railings installed in the shower for your safety, and no other reason. But you're too bloody stubborn to see that because you've got it in your head that I do these things because I feel sorry for you, and I'm fucking tired of it because that's not coming from me, that's coming from YOU." Nick fought back his own tears.

"I just wish that – sometimes I wish I could just wave my hand and magically heal myself and – be a normal man again." Nick admitted.

"Nick, there's nothing about you that isn't normal, why would you say that?" Belle asked. "I fell in love with you because you ARE a normal man, if I wanted someone who wasn't normal I'd have married one of the Hollywood pricks I had to contend with before you came along."

"I'm sorry." Nick whispered.

"If you say I'm sorry one more time I'm going to slap you." Belle told him. Nick smiled at her a bit.

"You forgive me then?" Nick asked.

"Are you going to stop being a stubborn jackass and accept that there are things that you have to adjust in your life and that the only time I'm bothered by that is when you DON'T adjust?" Belle asked.

"Yes. I promise." Nick said.

"Alright. Then I forgive you." Belle told him.

"I suppose we won't be, um – having a proper make-up session any time soon then?" Nick asked.

"I doubt it. But it's something to look forward to, right?" Belle asked playfully.

"That it is." Nick agreed, and he kissed her gently on the lips.

* * *

Nick awoke the next morning and groaned in pain. He and Belle were both prescribed painkillers and they both took them that night to help them sleep. Nick knew that he'd be stiff and sore when he awoke, but he didn't expect it to be this bad. Belle was still sleeping soundly next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. Pongo slept in their bed the entire night, and the moment Nick awakened, the dog perked up and began to wag his tail. "Oh, crap. You'll want to eat, won't you? And probably go outside, too." Nick said, and Pongo let out a single bark. Belle was startled awake at the sound of it, and she moaned softly as she opened her eyes.

"Oh shit." Belle whispered. "Nick, it hurts, really bad."

"I know, sweetheart. I um – it's pretty bad for me too, I don't think I can make it down the stairs right now." Nick admitted.

"I can't either – what are we going to do with the dog?" Belle asked. Nick looked at the clock – it was a little after eight.

"Well, if the schools are back open, Emma is out taking them there – I'll call her." Nick said, and he reached for his cell phone, gritting his teeth in pain as he did so. He dialed Emma's number and waited. "Hey – have you dropped the kids off yet? You have our house key on you? Can you, um – can you come over here please? Come upstairs when you get here. No, there's nothing inappropriate to see. We just – we need your help. Please. Thank you." Nick hung up the phone. "She's on her way. You'll just have to hang on for a bit, boy." Nick said to Pongo.

It was nearly thirty minutes before Emma arrived. She quietly peeked her head into their bedroom door. "You decent?" Emma called out.

"Just come in Emma, please." Nick said, and Emma entered the room. Pongo excitedly jumped off the bed.

"Can you please take the dog out and feed him, and if you'd be so kind, bring us something to eat? There are trays in the kitchen closet." Nick said.

"Coffee would be good, too, we both take it black." Belle said. "Thank you, Emma."

"If I do this I get the whole story when I get back, and not the bullshit you fed to Bae over the phone." Emma said, and she left the room with Pongo following behind. Nick sighed in pain as he sat up.

"We'd better tell her, she'll figure it out anyway if we don't, that's what she does for a living." Belle said, sitting up as well. "How is your leg?"

"It's there." Nick said.

"Let me see it." Belle said. Nick pulled back his pajama leg – he had a large bruise on his shin and another above his knee that he knew went all the way up to his hip. "Oh, sweetheart." Belle said, nuzzling against him.

"How about you? How's your wrist feel?" Nick asked.

"Actually, my shoulder hurts more, that bruise there is probably even worse. My back is a little sore, too." Belle admitted.

"We're quite the pair, aren't we?" Nick teased, and Belle laughed.

"Yes, we are." Belle agreed. "At least our injuries are on opposite sides and not the side we cuddle on."

"Well, you're right, there is that. I'd hate to have to spend the next few days in bed with you and not be able to cuddle." Nick admitted.

"Okay, dog is fed and went outside, and here is breakfast." Emma said as she entered the room carrying a tray which she sat in front of them. "Spill it." Emma said, and she sat down in a chair that was across from the bed.

"We both fell. In the shower." Belle told her. "Nick got a bit banged up too, nothing broken, but he's got some awful bruises on his bad leg."

"Would you like more details or can this be the end of the humiliation?" Nick asked.

"No, I'm good – really don't need to hear anymore." Emma said.

"Emma – I know you've been watching Olivia the last few days and I really don't want to put any more on you, but – well, obviously Nick and I are going to be a bit out of commission for a while here, probably at least a few days. Do you think maybe you and Bae and the boys can come and stay here with us until we're up and about? We'd really appreciate it if you could." Belle said. "You can have our reservations for tomorrow."

"Reservations?" Emma asked.

"For dinner – at the Tribeca Grill." Belle said.

"You made reservations at the Tribeca? That was our first date." Nick said.

"I know. I wanted to – have a bit of a nostalgic evening." Belle said. "Emma, dinner is on me, you and Bae have a nice evening. I have a suite booked at the Carlyle too, you can use that as well."

"The Carlyle? How nostalgic was this evening going to get? What was the plan, to lure me up to the room and have fucking Tyler Gaston waiting in there?" Nick asked. Belle glared at him.

"I was thinking more along the lines of it was in front of the Carlyle that we got back together, don't be ridiculous." Belle said.

"What about the boys?" Emma asked. "You're in no shape to watch them."

"Ashley and Sean are in town this week, Sean is doing a press junket for a film. Alex was going to come over and watch Olivia and spend the night. I'm sure she won't mind looking after the boys, I'll just pay her extra." Belle said.

"Bae and I haven't had a night out in ages. It's a deal." Emma said.

"Thank you, Emma." Nick said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm gonna go home and pack some bags, call Bae, and we'll be back this afternoon. You two should probably get some more rest, you both look like shit." Emma said.

"We will. Thank you." Belle said. Emma took their tray from them and left the room.

"She's not going to let this one go any time soon, is she?" Nick asked.

"Probably not." Belle told him.

"I'm sorry I ruined your Valentine's Day plans, it sounds like you had a nice evening all ready for us." Nick said.

"It's alright – Bae and Emma deserve it, let them enjoy it. Besides – I have one more thing planned, we'll just – postpone it until we're both a bit more mobile." Belle told him.

"You want to give me a hint?" Nick asked.

"Not really. You'll find out soon enough." Belle said playfully as she snuggled up next to him.

* * *

A little over a week later, Belle and Nick were out on their belated Valentine 's Day date. Belle had hired a driver to take them to dinner, and after dinner Belle had them taken to Washington Square. Nick griped as they got out of the car.

"It's too fucking cold for a walk." Nick said.

"It's warmer than it was last week, and this will only take a minute." Belle said. She took his hand and led him over to a bench in the park. "You know what this is?"

"It's a bench." Nick said.

"Not just any bench, Nick. This is where we first kissed. I mean, really kissed, with both of us participating, not just me accosting you in your hallway." Belle said, and Nick laughed a bit.

"You said you fell in love with me here." Nick said.

"I did. And I wanted everyone to know that." Belle said. The bench was covered in snow, and Belle brushed some of it away with her right hand. There was a plaque on the bench. Nick looked at it and began to read it out loud.

" _It was on this bench that Belle French and Nick Gold found true love. May all of the true loves that are discovered here be forever as happy as they."_

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Nick said, and he pulled her into a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you." Belle agreed, and they kissed once again. They were still kissing when they both heard a soft, whimpering sound. Belle pulled away from Nick and looked toward where the sound was coming from. A small, shivering puppy peeked its head out from under the bench. "Oh, the poor thing – come here sweetheart, it's alright." Belle cooed at the little dog. The dog inched slowly toward them. "Nick, pick him up, he's cold, let's get him in the car."

"We don't need another dog, Belle." Nick said.

"We can't leave him here, he'll freeze. Come on – let's get in the car." Belle said. Nick picked up the dog with his left hand and went into the car with Belle.

"He looks hungry – probably hasn't eaten in days." Belle said as Nick looked the little dog over.

"She." Nick said.

"What?" Belle asked.

"He's a she, Belle." Nick said. The dog was clearly still a puppy, about five or six months of age. Her coat was long and tangled and she was a bit thin.

"Oh, you're a girl? Well, I'm sorry love – we'll get you home and you'll get a nice bath and brushing and something to eat and make you all pretty." Belle said to the dog.

"Belle, we're not keeping this dog." Nick said.

"Nick, don't you think Pongo could use a little girlfriend?" Belle asked.

"No, I don't. We're not keeping this dog." Nick insisted again. "We'll take her home tonight, get her cleaned up and fed, and tomorrow we're putting up flyers."

"She doesn't have a collar and she doesn't look like she's been well cared for, I doubt anyone is even looking for her. I wonder what she is. Looks like she might have some sort of spaniel in her, maybe a bit of collie too." Belle said, looking the puppy over and ignoring Nick's comments. "We could call her 'Lady' – you know, like in the movie. Keep with the Disney theme and all."

"Oh fuck, you're naming her, we're keeping this dog, aren't we?" Nick asked.

"Well, look at it this way, Nick. It's your fault that our Valentine's Day was delayed. If we had been able to go out on time, we wouldn't be here tonight. And if we hadn't been here tonight, we wouldn't have found this little girl under our bench. I say it's fate." Belle said.

"Pongo probably could use a friend. Olivia will adore her." Nick said. The puppy quietly moved back toward Nick and snuggled up in his arms. "I suppose she's not that bad." Nick looked down at the dog and sighed. "Welcome to the Gold family, Lady. Just stay out of our room while I'm making love to my wife." Belle laughed and gave Nick a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love." she said.

"You too, sweetheart." Nick said, and they both pet the little dog gently as the car drove off toward home.


End file.
